TickyTicky on a hot Tin Roof!
by cjdawritinghot
Summary: The title sure is weird. This story is about a boy who loves Hamtaro and his show, but his obsessivness causes a problem when he is transported the the Hamtaro world. MY 1rst Hamtaro fic so pulease? RandR. *sniff* CHAPTER #4 (my last chapter) Is UP!!!^-^
1. The Amazing Drawing

Ticky-ticky on a hot tin roof!  
  
  
In a dead and dried up wasteland far away, a little chicken was adopted by a mean old crow and lived happily ever after, having chicken for dinner every day. Did I mention that I do not own ham taro? Or if you're a seasoned gamer, you would also know I don't own the game Chrono Cross for the Playstation? That's where I got the title from.  
  
  
Cjdawritinghot: I'm gonna be the narrator for this story!  
  
Hamtaro: then start already!  
  
Cjdawritinghot: O.K.! O.k.!  
  
Cjdawritinghot: One day very far from my house, was a boy named Zan. He loved ham taro, the ham-hams and all the ham taro episodes. He bought every single Hamtaro game and toy there was! He was obsessed! So he went to Toei Animation studios to see them draw the Hamtaro episodes! He hoped to learn all about how to draw Hamtaro so he could be like Kana and draw sketches of hamsters.  
  
Zan: Could you show me how to draw Hamtaro?  
  
Executive Sketcher: NO!  
  
Zan: why not?  
  
Executive Sketcher: because drawing comes from the heart. You have to throw your feelings onto the paper to create really good drawings.  
  
Zan: O.K.  
  
Cjdawritinghot: Taking his new found info with him, he went home and started to draw.  
Despite his any attempts, all his drawings weren't as good as he wanted. But one day, he put all his concentration into it, and he drew the perfect picture!  
  
Zan: I finally did it!  
  
Cjdawritinghot: But then he suddenly fell to the ground, and started to ticky-ticky all around the house like Hamtaro! He became more of a Zantaro than Zan!  
  
Zantaro: I must have put to much of my heart into it!  
  
Cjdawritinghot: then suddenly, sparks started coming out of the paper, and Zan was sucked in! Pretty scary, huh?  
  
As he was sucked in he could hear the Hamtaro theme song in his head .  
  
ª HAMTARO! WHEN WWE WORK TOGETHER IT'S MUCH BETTER  
HAMTARO'S TEAM IS FOR…….YOU!  
  
  
That's It for CHP. 1!  
I promise the next chapter will be better! I PROMISE!  
With that, Cjdawritinghot also got sucked into the picture, ready to narrate for chapter #2. 


	2. The biginning

Ticky-ticky on a hot Tin Roof!…..CHAPTER #2  
Cjdawritinghot is here, telling you that I will never write a first chapter as short as that one again. Just wanna tell ya.  
Disclaimer: I'll keep this short and simple. I don't own Hamtaro, nor do I own it's companies, or the producer, or the director, or the hamsters, and Laura, and her friends and her parents! Whew! ….well it's true!  
  
Cjdawritinghot: Last chapter Zan was sucked into the Hamtaro picture because of the heart he put into it (what a shame) As the smoke clears, he realizes that he has been transported to….  
Zan: Hamtaro's world!  
Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuun!!!!  
Cjdawritinghot: and he was in the most uncomfortable place, too! He was in……..  
Zan: Hamtaro's cage!  
Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuun!!!!  
Zan: what am I doing here?! Owww! This cage is WAY to small for me!  
Hamtaro: pass the sunflower seeds?  
Zan: yeah, sure he said as Zan passed Hamtaro the sunflowers  
Zan: wait a second, did Hamtaro just say something?  
Hamtaro: thanks!  
Zan: Hey! I understand what your saying!  
Hamtaro: Of course you do!  
Zan: how did I get here?  
Hamtaro: what do you mean? You just got here ?  
Zan: I know, but HOW?  
Hamtaro: I dunno what'cha mean. Maybe my friends will know. When Laura goes to school, we have to sneak out quick.   
Laura: Hamtaro! (calling from downstairs) Is that you making all that noise?  
Laura started climbing up the stairs. It would be quite a shock to see a 10 year old boy crammed into Hamtaro's carrier cage.  
Zan: I gotta get outta here! Do you know how?  
Hamtaro: you always just transform back into a hamster!  
Zan: HOW???!!!!!!! Laura's gonna be here any second!  
Laura: Almost ther, Hamtaro! She said as she opened the door.  
Cjdawritinghot: Oh No! Zan's gonna be in big trouble once Laura sees him in Hamtaro's cage!  
Laura: Oh my goodness! HAMTARO!!!   
  
  
Laura: You broke the seed dish! How did you do that! Now I'm gonna have to buy a new one!  
Hamtaro: Heke!  
Cjdawritinghot: Zan had transformed, and hid under the straw of Hamtaro's cage!  
Laura: A hamster will be a hamster! I guess I'll go buy you a new seed dish! She said as she put on her coat to go outside.  
Zan: Is she gone?  
Hamtaro: yup  
Zan slowly got up . He was a gray hamster, with orange and white blotches on his back, and one big white blotch on his right eye.  
Hamtaro: Lets go!  
Zan: alright!  
Cjdawritinghot: O.K. If you didn't fall asleep already, you would have noticed that the most crazed fan on earth is about to get his wish. He's gonna attempt to crawl through the small crack in the wall, climb down a hot, tin roof, then sliode down the drain pipe and land on Brandy's head. …..HAHAHAHAHa! This is going to be funny. I'll list the events to make it easier.  
  
Small Crack: Zan should lay off on those cheese doodles! He barely fit through the small crack! He was so fat that Hamtaro had to push him through.  
  
Hot Tin Roof: When Zan got out of the crevice, he finally found out how Hamtaro runs on the roof. His padded toes prevent him from burning his toesie woesies, and the pads also help grip! But it was a sad thing when Zan transformed back into a human.  
Zan: I'm half naked in my boxer shors on a roof!! OWWWWWWWWW!! How am I supposed to ticky-ticky on a hot tin roof?!!  
Hamtaro: It;'s not my fault you can't master transformation! Practice makes perfect!  
Zan: Shut up!  
  
Drain Pipe: Hamtaro slid agilely through the turns and loops of the drain pipe. Zan, now transformed human and only wearing boxers had only one choice. To climb down the drain pipe. What a site for spectators! Luckily, Hamtaro lived in a sleepy neighborhood, so people weren't on the streets at the time.  
  
Landing on Brandy's head: Hamtaro has a way of landing, making sure he didn't hury Brandy, but Zan, weighting 100 pounds, would squish the poor dog! So he choose to just land on the grass.  
  
Cjdawritinghot: Luckily (once again) Zan transformed back into a hamster. He ticky-tickyed with Hamtaro to the club house. But what would the other hamsters think?  
  
Hamtaro: Hi everybody! I'm here and I brought a new friend!  
………………..  
That's the end of chapter 2! Chapter 3 is just around the corner!!!  
Bye !!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Meet the Hamhams &Howdy's trick

Ticky Ticky on a hot tin Roof!  
Chapter….#3!  
Disclaimer: I, Cjdawritinghot, do NOT own ham taro, the ham-hams, or anything that has to do with Hamtaro accept this fan fiction right here. To serious, right? I KNEW IT! I'm not that kinda person! I'm funny! So please continue reading. PULEASE!  
  
Cjdawritinghot: We continue. When we left off, Zan was just about to introduce himself to the Ham-Hams.  
Hamtaro: Were here! And I want you to meet my new friend!  
Boss looked up from a flower that he was gazing at dazedly.  
Boss: all the other ham-hams aren't here. 7 am is to early to wake up!  
Zan: hello. I'm Zan. Nice to meet you!  
Boss: yeah, same to you. But if you mind, I would like to regain my privacy, so kindly GO AWAY!  
Zan: c'mon! The other hams will be here soon! Can we just stay here a while?  
Boss: O.k, O.k. I'll simmer down. Sorry.  
Hamtaro: see? That's what being nice is!  
Boss: whatever  
Boss held the flower up in the sunlight and continued his loving trance.  
Zan: whats with the flower?  
Hamtaro: Bijou gave it to him. So he's always staring at it.  
Zan sat down on a chair next to hamtaro and they talked, and found out all the ropes about all the ham hams.  
Soon, Bijou, Stan, and Pashmina walked in.  
Stan: and so ladies, that is how I got these radical stripes!  
Bijou and Pashmina started to giggle. Stan walked in and sat next to Hamtaro. Right on Zan!  
Zan: get the heck offa me! I'm not a pillow cushion!  
Stan: since when could the couch talk? He said to Hamtaro.  
Hamtaro: That's not the couch, that's my new friend!  
Stan: the couch is your friend?  
Hamtaro: NO! YOUR SITTING ON MY FRIEND!!!!  
Stan: Huh? Oh! Sorry dude, didn't mean that.  
Zan: I forgive you. My names Zan!  
Stan: Nice to meet'cha!  
Bijou, being the polite Frenchwoman she is, walked up to Zan and introduced herself.  
Bijou: Bonjour! My name is Bijou!  
Zan: Hi, I'm Zan! Nice to meet you!  
Pashmina: Hiya!  
Zan Hi Pashmina!  
Pashmina: How do you know my name? Do You know me?  
Zan: I saw you a couple of tomes.  
Howdy busted in, after listening behind the door.  
Howdy: Don't you DARE try to get with my sweetie!  
Howdy took his broom, and swung it at Zan.  
But Zan was to quick for that, he grabbed the end of the broom and mistakenly snapped it in half.  
Howdy: MY BROOM! What have you done to my broom! You owe me 50 pumpkin seeds for this!  
Tears grew in Howdy's eyes as he swung wildly at Zan with his bare hands. Zan didn't take boxing lesson for nothing. He dodged every swing, then out of instinct, gave Howdy a blow to the nose. Howdy fell to the ground, crying from pain. Pashmina ran up to him, and rubbed his nose with a sympathetic look in her eyes.  
Pashmina: what was that for?! You know he was just playing!  
Pashmina started to cry, then was right about to kiss Howdy on the nose when Dexter walked in.  
Dexter: what happened Pashmina?  
Pashmina: some ruffian knocked Howdy in the nose!  
Dexter: let me take a look.  
Dexter walked out of the clubhouse doorway then to Howdy.  
Dexter: Get up Howdy. Your not hurt.  
Howdy got up.  
Howdy: aww man! If you hadn't ruined my act, I woulda got a kiss from Pashmina!  
Pashmina: You're not hurt then?! That wasn't funny Howdy!  
Howdy: aww shucks!  
Howdy and Dexter introduced themselves to Zan.  
Penelope, being left behind by Pashmina walked in.   
Penelope: Ookywee!  
Zan: Hello to you to!  
Cappy was following close behind Penelope, (but because he was to shy to talk to her, he only walked behind) and got to the clubhouse  
Cappy: HAMHA!  
Zan: Hey Cappy, nice to meet you!  
Cappy: Nice to meet- Hey! How do you know my name! I never saw you in my life!  
Pashmina: something strange is going on.  
At that point Panda, Sandy, and Maxxwell walked in. Everyone accept for Boss was scrunched up in the corner of the room, so obviously they noticed.  
Zan: Before anyone talks, I want to explain my situation.  
So Zan explained his situation to all the ham hams accept Snoozer, which was always asleep. He explained about the drawing, the landing in Hamtaro's cage, all the way up to where he was.  
Boss, who had walked up to Bijou to sit next to was very confused.  
Boss: so your human.  
Zan: yup!  
Boss: then why does only Hamtaro remember you?  
Hamtaro: I dunno. Maybe it's because of his love for my show. In Zan's world, were in a show.  
Boss: O.K.  
Hamtaro: So what are we gonna do?  
Dexter: I think you should go back to your real world immediately.  
Zan: why I think it's to unhealthy to be in a hamster world. Changing from a hamster to a human is very bad, especially because of your surroundings. Ya know, it's dangerous being a hamster. Not just Psychologically, but physically………  
Zan: whispering to Hamtaro) Does this guy ever shut up?  
Hamtaro: afraid not.  
Hamtaro: I know! Lets have a party! For Zan's arriving!  
Zan: that's a cool idea!  
Stan: yeah! I'm gonna dance with all you girl hams!  
Boss: not with my Bijou!  
Dexter: Did you even hear a word I said?!  
Zan: Lets just party. That Alright with you, egg-head, I MEAN Dexter?!  
Dexter: Yeah, sure…..Did you just call me an egg-head?!!!!!!  
  
Cjdawritinghot: it's 11:36 and boy, am I tired. OH! That's the end of chapter 3!  
Hamtaro: Hope you enjoyed it!  
Cjdawritinghot: Hamtaro, you can talk!  
Hamtaro: well sure! When you stay up till almost midnight, it's obvious that you will start to see scary images!  
Cjdawritinghot: See ya! And remember, go to bed early! 


	4. The Party&The Return Home

Ham on a hot tin roof   
Chapter #………..4!!!  
  
Cjdawritinghot: Bonjour! Je m'appelle Cjdawritinghot! Je vais et ecris le grande Hamtaro . Ohh my god! This isn't my French homework! Sorry about that! I was just working on my French project for school so I was talking a little French. I just said : Hi! My name is Cjdawritinghot! I will write a big Hamtaro story. Well.. I just wasted 2 minutes of your time so I'll just continue and pretend this never happened.   
  
Disclaimer: Well, lets see. I do not own Hamtaro. That good enough for ya? If you know me by now I usually make some large, crazy disclaimer that includes weirdness beyond your wildest dreams. Well not today!  
  
Cjdawritinghot: O.K. The Ham-hams were gonna have a party. Continue!  
Part#1 The Party  
Stan: sunflower seeds, walnuts, pumpkin seeds, and chestnuts. I think that's enough for my meal!  
Oxnard: We all have to share ya know!  
Hamtaro: don't worry, there's enough for everybody!  
Zan was staring with aww at the great party the ham-hams made for Zan. Streamers, food, and music!   
Zan: I don't know how to thank all of you!  
Hamtaro: don't mention it!  
Boss: stay away from Bijou!  
Oxnard: share the pumpkin seeds.  
Bijou: It was nothing, really *blushing*  
Boss: No!!!1 GET OUTTA HERE, YOU LOUSY GIRL STEALER!  
Hamtaro: Simmer down, Boss! Zan didn't mean to do that!  
But Zan was paying no attention to them. He was to busy stuffing his face with walnuts.  
But something was strange. Very strange. Zan was changing back to human, FAST.  
Zan: owww! My foot! It's human!  
Hamtaro: Ohh no! Quick! Leave before your crushed! The clubhouse roof is to small for you to fit in!  
To late. Zan had transformed. And boy was it ugly. Not! Actually Zan didn't make it out, but broke through the roof!  
Zan (human): I didn't know the clubhouse was this shabby!  
Hamtaro: At least you lived. I think Dexter's right. You have to get back to your own world.  
Zan: But first let me say good-bye to all the ham-hams!  
Hamtaro: sure, O.K.  
Zan (talking to Hamtaro): It was nice for you to show me around.  
Hamtaro: no problem  
Zan (talking to Boss): C Ya Boss man!  
Boss: Yeah, later.  
Zan (talking to Bijou): Well… bye…. Bijou *blushes madly*  
Bijou: Oui! *also…blushes a lot*  
Boss: Okay.. Leave now!  
Zan: bye everybody else!  
All except Zan: BBBBBBYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEE!  
Zan: but where am I supposed to go?  
*quiet*  
Hamtaro: The most logical explanation is to go back to where you came.  
Dexter: That's something I'd expect myself to say!  
Hamtaro: What I mean is go back to my cage in my house!  
Dexter: a lot better.  
Zan: but how is a 11 year old boy get into someone else's house?  
Hamtaro: first, you'll have to get some clothes. That would be very embassasing to walk into Laura's house with only boxer shorts on.  
Zan: I have a very well seasoned plan that might help if Hamtaro and Bijou are willing to help me.  
Hamtaro and Bijou: sure!  
  
Zan explains the plan. Boss hates it, but all the other hams love it, so they do it anyway. Hamtaro and Bijou walk like husband and bride into Travis's house, and straight to Travis. The ham-hams think he will most likely think this is cute so he'll put them in his room, in his old cage where he used to have a ham-ham. Then, when he walks away, Hamtaro will get some of Travis's clothes for Zan to wear. Once Zan puts it on, he'll look like Travis, so he can get entrance to Laura's house. Then he'll ask to see Hamtaro, which would have gotten back to his cage after delivering the clothes. The he'll get in the cage and somehow be sent back home. If this mission doesn't work, all us ham-hams will be found out and it'll all be over.  
  
Boss: I hate it! Why can't I be Bijous partner?  
*Everyone shivers at the thought*  
Zan: no.  
Boss: that's NOT FAIR!!!!!1  
Zan: sorry! Life's not fair!  
Boss: RRRRRRRR!  
Boss stormed out of the clubhouse in…tears?  
Hamtaro: don't worry, ill deal with that later. Lets get on with the plan!  
All: YEAH!  
(* Before part two, I just want to say one thing. Just imagine. A 11 year old boy is standing in the middle of a broken clubhouse, talking to small hamsters. Gives me chills.*)  
Part #2 The Plan  
Hamtaro and Bijou started the plan. Bijou was always blushing, but Hamtaro knew he had to keep a straight face. So Bijou and Hamtaro strolled down the road, acting like newlyweds. Just Imagine. Two hamsters walking down the street so formally that its scary. Gives me chills. So they walked all the way to Travis's house, then squeezed under the door. They walked straight up to Travis, slowly, but directly. Travis thought they would be good presents to Laura, so he put them in a ham-ham carrier, then left the room. He obviously doubted the power of a hamster mind. Hamtaro and Bijou chewed straight through the cage, because it was old and flimsy. The Bijou took a shirt and Hamtaro took a pair of pants and then they scurried back to the clubhouse.  
Task one was complete. Zan put on Travis's clothes (which smelled like moth balls) and made his way to Laura's house, going slow because he wanted Hamtaro to get back home before he does. But there was one flaw in the plan. When Travis realized that the hamsters were gone, and his drawer was open, he thought a robber had stole his stuff.  
So he was on the streets, searching for the criminal. And boy did he get a shock when a total stranger was in his clothes and was walking as if he had no care in the world.  
  
Travis: what the heck are you doing?!?!?! I-I can't believe this !  
Zan: I can explain!  
So Zan explained his crazy story of how he got here and his mission to get home.  
Travis: I DON'T BUY IT! I ain't that stupid to believe those lies!  
Zan: You gotta believe me.  
Travis: I'm taking you to the police station.  
Travis grabbed Zan's hand. Zan was pretty strong, but Travis was stronger. He dragged Zan straight to the police station.  
Travis: Officer Doyle?  
Doyle: Hello Travis! What is it that you want?  
Travis: Well-  
Travis was cut short. Zan was changing. Changing back into a ham-ham. He was small enough to badda badda away without Travis noticing. So he snuck away.  
Doyle: Yes Travis?  
Travis: *blushing* Um…Uh… nothing! Bye!  
Travis ran away confused and embarrassed, taking his clothes with him.  
Zan then scurried to Laura's house. The whole plan was ruined. How was Laura supposed to let a hamster in her hou-  
Zan was struck with a great idea.  
Zan: If Hamtaro can do it, so can I!  
So, under the moon light, Zan climbed the drain pipe. Hitting his head on the curves. Then, on the roof, he squeezed through the crack in Laura's room. Bright light poured over him as he ran to the cage and to Hamtaro.  
Zan: how did you get here so fast?  
Hamtaro: I just have a gift for running!  
Zan: Now, I'm in your cage, what do I do now?  
Hamtaro: I dunno.  
Zan: You're the only one that knows who I am! You have to know! Just think hard!  
Hamtaro: Hmm….Ummm……I got it! Gather some sunflower seed shells!  
Zan: What for?  
Hamtaro: Make them in the same pattern as the picture you drew!  
Zan: O.K.  
Zan Made the shell picture, and it was more beautiful than the other picture he drew.  
Hamtaro: Wow.  
Zan: I know. I'm gifted!  
Then a bright light flashed. Zan was being sucked into the shell mosaic.  
Zan: bye Hamtaro!  
Hamtaro: C ya Zan!  
Zan felt himself being sucked into the picture.  
Then he was spat out. He was human again!  
Zan: Yeah!!!!  
Hamtaro: I hope he's o.k.  
Zan and Hamtaro stared a each other for a few minutes, speechless.  
Zan: why are you here?  
Hamtaro: I don't know.  
Zan: WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE!?!?!?  
Hamtaro: I DO NOT KNOW!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Zan: Aww man. Here it goes again.  
  
  
  
  
THE END  
Cjdawritinghot: How did you like the whole story? I may be a beginner writer, but I got the talent!  
Hamtaro: but what happens to me? How do I get back home?  
Cjdawritinghot: It's for the peoples imagination to decide.  
Hamtaro: Am I one of the people?  
Cjdawritinghot: *busy typing another story* Yeah, sure, whatever.  
Hamtaro: Then my imagination decides that you disappear to the ham-ham world!  
Cjdawritinghot disappeared into the air with only a large POP!  
Hamtaro: Hehehe….Oh well!   
Hamtaro walks away, ending this scary, funny story. 


End file.
